Car Crashes
by Nadja14
Summary: It was a normal day for Germany and Italy. Italy was out getting groceries. Then Germany gets a call. Italy had been in a cra accident.


Car Crashes

The day started like any other. Germany gave Italy their grocery list. Italy had left around ten, an hour later than Germany had planned. With Italy gone, Germany began to clean up the house. He had already finished cleaning the first floor when he got the call.

"Germany, you need to get to the hospital. Italy has been in a car crash. He's f-" Spain said, but Germany didn't hear the rest. Once he heard that Italy had been in in a car crash, he had dropped the phone and raced out to his car.

"He has to be okay. He just has to be." Germany mumbled to himself. He knew what hospital Italy was in because he always went to the same hospital. When he arrived, Germany raced in only to be stopped by his brother.

"West. You need to get a hold on yourself. Italy is fine. He just has some minor bruises. They are just keeping him for observation." Prussia lied.

"What happened? Was he hit or did he hit someone? Is his car still drivable?" Germany asked worried for his lover's situation.

"Italy was hit. His car isn't drivable. He was heading home and was moving forward when the stoplight he was at turned green. The police don't know if the man who hit Italy was intoxicated or not. All they know is he ran the light and plowed into Italy's car. It hit the driver's door directly." Prussia explained.

"Excuse me. Are you Ludwig Beilschmit? You can come back and see Feliciano now." A nurse said to Ludwig.

"Danke. I'll be right back." Ludwig said to the group. The nurse led him down a few hallways before stopping in front of a private room. When she opened the door, Germany gasped. It took all of his strength to stay standing and not cry.

Laying on the hospital bed was a pale, sleeping, shirtless Italy. His chest was wrapped up and his left arm was in a cast. His left leg was in a cast too. His face looked peaceful, but had a few bandages on it from where the glass cut him. Then realization hit Germany. His brother had lied to him. Germany wanted to be angry with his brother, but he knew Prussia did it for a reason.

"His chest is badly bruised. He broke his arm in three places and his leg in five. The cuts on his face will heal quickly, but he'll have to stay here for three weeks. Once he's back home he'll be in a wheel chair. He's lucky he wasn't crushed." The nurse explained.

"Danke. Can I be with him alone right now?" Germany said walking into the room. With a nod, the nurse left Germany alone with his lover. _"How could this have happened? Why did it happen to you?"_ Germany thought as he silently sobbed holding Italy's hand.

Before Germany could stop them, the tears ran down his face. He needed to be strong for Italy, yet here he was sobbing. Germany hadn't realized Italy had woken up until he felt Italy's hand squeeze his.

"Don't cry, Germany. I'm fine. See? We'll get through this." Italy cooed.

"I was so worried. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Germany said a few tears still running down his face.

"I don't need anything. I feel fine. I'm just a little shook up. How are you?" Italy smiled at Germany._"He's so cute when he is worried." _Italy thought looking at Germany.

"I'm fine. Mein Gott. When Spain called me, I-I just freaked out. I just assumed the worst. I thought I would never see you again." Germany stated.

"Well, you get to see me again. How's Romano taking the news? Is he yelling at the nurses?" Italy said giggling slightly.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I'll go get him, Spain, and Prussia. Be right back." Germany said kissing Italy's forehead. Walking out of the room, Germany felt much better about the situation. As he walked toward the lobby he could hear Romano's yelling more clearly.

"Get away from me, you stupid Spagna! I don't want your cheer up charm!" Romano yelled, Germany could only assume, at Spain.

"But Roma~! You are so upset." Spain replied.

"Kesesese! Oh hey! West is back! So how is Feli?" Prussia said when he noticed Germany.

"He wants to see you guys. He is feeling fine right now. He's in his private room." Germany said pointing them down the right hallway, but he stopped Prussia.

"I'm sorry for lying to you about his condition, West. When I saw you come in, I knew the truth would practically crush you." Prussia said truthfully.

"Don't be. I'm thankful for what you did. Fritz taught you well. Now let's go see Italy." Germany said giving Prussia a small smile.

When the two Germans arrived at Italy's room, Romano was yelling at his brother. "Stupid fratello! You should be more careful!" Romano yelled at a crying Italy. Spain was standing next to Romano trying to calm him down.

"It wasn't his fault. Now if you only came down here to yell at Italy, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Germany said sternly. Romano only huffed in reply and sat down.

"So amigo. How long do you have to stay here?" Spain asked Italy, who had stopped crying.

"The nurse said three weeks and then I'll be in a wheel chair. Luckily, I got Dr. Müller taking care of me. He normally lets me out early." Italy explained.

"Dr. Müller is a close friend of mine and he knows about us, so he isn't surprised when we heal faster than normal. He'll still put Italy in a wheel chair, though." Germany elaborated.

"I hear my favorite Italian is feeling better." Dr. Müller said as he walked up to Italy.

"Si! How is you family, Doctor?" Italy replied happily.

"They are fine, though Sebastian's practices are multiplying. He made the soccer team, so now he is in…" Dr. Müller said informing Italy about his family, like every other visit.

"He is now in soccer, tennis, and golf." Italy finished for the doctor.

"I don't mean to interrupt doctor, but how long will Italy be here? I need to make rations for him." Germany said to the doctor.

"My guess is around two weeks. Then he'll be in a wheel chair for a week and crutches for another. The crutches are only a precaution." Dr. Müller informed the group.

"We'll visit as often as we can. I'll bring you some churros!" Spain smiled.

"Ja! I know West will visit every day, so I might tag along. Wouldn't want you missing out on this awesomeness!" Prussia said gesturing to himself.

"I'll bring you pasta tonight. Is there anything you want from home?" Germany said.

"Hm…I can't think of anything at the moment, but I'll tell you if I think of anything." Italy replied.

Before anyone could say anything else, Prussia's and Romano's stomachs growled making Spain, Italy, and Prussia start to laugh and Romano started to curse them all.

"Why don't we all go get lunch? We'll be back amigo." Spain said walking out with Romano, Prussia, and Dr. Müller, leaving Germany alone with his lover.

"I'll be back tonight with dinner. I think you can handle one meal of hospital food. I'll make sure I'm by your side every night. Now I've got to go. Ich liebe dich." Germany said kissing Italy.

"Ti amo. I'll hold you to that." Italy said as Germany left smiling.

When Germany returned with Italy's rations, Italy almost cried. Hospital food was bland, and for a gourmet it was torture. Being able to have pasta with Germany for dinner was a true blessing. After dinner, they spent the night snuggling and watching the latest soccer match. Italy didn't really pay attention to it. He was just happy to be with Germany for one more night. Every so often, their time alone would be interrupted by a nurse coming in to check up on him.

When they both began to feel tired, Germany got up and left to change into his pajamas. That was another great thing. Even in the hospital, Germany would keep to his normal routine. Once he returned, he pushed his bed up next to Italy's and helped Italy into his pajamas.

After laying Italy's bed down, Germany turned out the lights and laid down next to Italy, pulling him into his arms. It was like they weren't even in a hospital. Before long, their breathing synchronized and slowed. They both drifted off to dreamless sleep, exhausted from the day's events.

~Two Weeks Later~

"Good news! You have made a great recovery, so today is your last day here. You can go home." Dr. Müller smiled.

"Ve! Germany! I get to go home! We don't have to sleep here anymore!" Italy yelled.

"Ja. I'll start packing so we can get out of the doctor's hair. Danke, Dr. Müller. Hopefully we won't meet anytime soon." Germany said as he packed his suitcase.

"If you want to see the family, Italy, Sebastian's first game is on the fourth. I'm sure Katja would love to catch up with you." Dr. Müller said as he helped Italy into his wheelchair.

"Mm. It's so good to be home. That hospital smelled like antibiotics. I thought I would never smell pasta being made again!" Italy said as Germany wheeled him into the living room.

"I'm sure you did. Now then I'm going to put our stuff up stairs. After that we can make dinner together." Germany said as he headed towards the stairs.

"Ve~ I feel like it's been forever since I made pasta. Are you sure I won't get in the way?" Italy said as Germany came back down stairs.

"Well, I know there's no way I would be able to stop you from helping me." Germany joked as he helped Italy into the kitchen.

After a lovely dinner of pasta and wine, Germany helped Italy up stairs for bed. Italy was so excited to sleep with Germany in their bed. Once they both were comfortable, Germany turned out the lights.

About three hours later, Italy awoke, in a cold sweat, from his nightmare. It would start off peaceful and then he would hear screeching tires and he would relive the crash. Italy started to get out of bed, when he felt something squeeze his hand. When he looked down, he saw Germany's hand holding his. As his eyes ran up Germany's arm to his face he felt calmer.

"Did you have a nightmare about the crash?" Germany asked. At Italy's nod, Germany sat up in bed. Right as he did so, a car outside screeched its tires, making Italy jump into Germany's arms and begin to cry.

"Es ist okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you." Germany whispered into Italy's ear. When Italy looked up at Germany's face he saw amazing love in Germany's eyes.

"I know you'll never leave me." Italy replied. Once he had settled down, Germany lowered himself and Italy back down on the bed. He made sure Italy never left his arms. For the rest of the night, Italy slept dreamlessly in Germany's arms.


End file.
